Shenanigans of Multiverse Travellers
by Ghostkiller1
Summary: This is the story of two, (possibly more) heroes that will keep the balance of multiple different universes. Or destroy them. Whichever comes first!
1. Chapter 1

_**Multiverse Travelling**_

An albino teenager is sitting on a bench in what appears to be a park. His name is Luke and he's just starting his summer vacation. He is wearing a white shirt along with white jeans, which managed to turn white when bleach was accidentally spilled on it. "No homework for a while, finally!" He leans back slightly and looks around, taking in the view of the park. The weather was warm and he was enjoying the day.

"Hey Luke! What's up?" a voice called out. Luke's head snapped towards the direction of the voice.

"Oh, hey Dameon." said Luke as he moved over for his friend, Dameon. Dameon was someone almost no one would notice at school, though he was a known troublemaker. His black hair in his brown eyes and has a mischievous look in his eyes 24/7.

"Well, summer's finally here then." Dameon said, "I hate school."

"Everybody but bookworms do." said Luke, chuckling slightly.

They sat there for a few minutes before Dameon said, "I'm bored."

"Wanna go to my house and play Mortal Kombat?" asked Luke.

"Sure."

They walked out of the park and got to a crossing. They crossed without paying attention to the sign. If they would've payed attention, then this adventure wouldn't have started in the first place, but that's the joy of the multiverse on another universe two people, same everything as Luke and Dameon, payed attention to the sign and avoided the car that was going the cross at the exact moment that they would've crossed the street.

But, we're not talking about that version, we're talking about this version. Both of them didn't see the car coming and they were both hit at 35 mph. They both bounced off the roof of the car and the same thought went through their minds at once, 'I'm going to die.'

Luke hit the ground first, he was slightly closer to the car then Dameon, and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. He felt his skull dent in before blacking out.

Dameon was about equal, though he landed on his back, breaking his ribs and puncturing his lungs. He blacked out from the pain.

So imagine how surprised they were when they woke up. They both opened their eyes the a white ceiling above them. Luke sat up before realizing that his body was cool, not exactly cold to cause him to shiver, but enough for him to feel a slight chill.

Dameon woke up to a different sensation, he felt as if he was warm all over. Not an uncomfortable warmth, but as if a cozy blanket was covering him up. Then they both said, "I should be dead." Their heads darted towards each others voice and both of their reactions were different. Luke screamed a less-than-manly scream and backed up, while Dameon looked at him in seeming awe. "Luke?" asked Dameon, not believing his eyes.

Luke managed to recognize the voice of his friend and realized that the person in front of him was his friend, though it took him awhile. "Dameon, what happened to your face?"

"My face?" asked Dameon, raising his hands up to his face and felt if felt smooth, but grainy. He accidentally brushed into his eye socket, but didn't feel anything. "What do I look like?"

Luke didn't answer still looking at his face, "What do I look like?!" He felt more warmth going to his head.

"Dude, you're a flaming skull." Then something came to his mind, "What do I look like?"

"You're blue and your breath is crystallized. Also your eyes are blue now."

"_Ah, so you two are the two chosen._" a voice rang out through the whiteness and echoed through their minds.

"Who's there?" Luke half asked, half yelled.

There was a shimmer and from it appeared a man who wore black robes, a scimitar on his back, and weird markings on the exposed skin, but what caught there attention was the black robes were dotted with white and in some areas had them swirling around each other.

"Is that supposed to be..?" trailed Dameon.

"_Galaxies? Yes._" The man answered.

"What do you mean the chosen two?" asked Luke, the sentence reverberating through his mind, as if it held some higher meaning, and he was right.

"_You two are chosen to create balance between the universes._" the man said.

"Universes? I thought there was only one universe, our universe?" asked Dameon, obviously confused.

The man was about to answer, but Luke cut in, "You mean like quantum physics? The multiverse theory? The theory that every decision we make another universe is created if we chose something different?"

"_Yes_." the man answered, slightly annoyed. "_Now do you want me to explain more or do you want to do it_?" Embarrassed Luke decided not to talk, while Dameon was still trying to grasp the multiverse theory. "_Anyways the multiverse theory is, as Luke explained, a theory where anything you do, another universe creates itself where you choose to do something differently. Say, for example, you didn't pay attention to a stop sign and walked right through it, which resulted in getting hit by a car. Another universe would create itself where you did pay attention to the sign._"

Both of them winced at the example. "_Now I know what you're going to ask, 'but aren't we dead?' Well, yes you are_."

They both started to freak out, like a normal person would when they were told they were dead. The man waved his hand and their cries were silenced. "_I believe you also noticed your new appearance." They both nodded, they were still silenced. "You're like that because your old bodies were destroyed and would be of no use for the jobs you're going to do._" He un-silenced them so they could ask questions if they needed to.

"What jobs?" Both of them asked simultaneously.

"_As I said before, both of you are supposed to create balance in the multiverse, one world at a time." _The man said, "_Your old bodies would be of no use in those worlds. Luke, you have power over ice and lightning, Dameon you have power over fire and metal._"

"Cool, how do we use them?" questioned them both in perfect sync.

The man started to explain their powers to them as they tried do something basic, for Luke he tried to summon a spark, but failed horribly and caused a bolt of lightening to strike him. Dameon didn't have that much luck either, he managed to create a small fire in his hand, but that escalated until his entire body was covered in flames.

The man looked at some of their progress and let out an exasperated sigh. "_Focus!_"

It took all of Dameon's concentration to put out the flames. Luke wasn't that lucky, he did manage to stop the lightning to stop hitting him, but it kept striking down at random around the three.

"_No! Luke calm down, Dameon keep focusing!_" exclaimed the man, trying desperately to help them gain a grip of their powers. 'At this rate,' the man thought, 'they'll destroy each world they go to.'

After what felt like hours, but was actually minutes, Luke managed to stop the lightning strikes. Dameon managed to get the flame back to his palm before extinguishing it by clenching his fist. "I have a question. How am I supposed to save worlds with a skull for a face?" asked Dameon, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"_Easy. Remember what your face was like before. After you master that, you can go between your skull and your normal face. It's good for intimidation. Before you ask, you'll get your weapons later Dameon, Luke you can summon weapons because of your ice, so you don't need any."_

Dameon tried to focus and his face started to slowly turn back to normal, before it was interrupted by a static shock. Luke had figured out how to make a small spark and decided to test it on Dameon.

"Damnit! Luke, you bastard!" shouted Dameon.

"Sorry! I had to test it!"

Dameon sighed and continued to concentrate on turning his face back to normal. After a few minutes he succeeded.

"What about me? I'm blue for one and my breath is crystallized how am I supposed to hide that?" asked Luke.

"_Do the same as Dameon._" instructed the man.

Luke did as instructed and manage to turn back to his pale color and his breath was no longer creating ice crystals. "Now how do I do my ice powers?"

"_First, you need to think about anything that is cold and focus it. Focus it on your hand._" instructed the man. After a few tries Luke got a pale ball the size of his palm in his hand. "_Now focus on a target._"

A dummy appeared a few dozen feet away from Luke. He focused on the dummy and fired a shot, but it missed by a mile.

"_Keep at it until you hit the dummy._" ordered the man.

Luke fired repeatedly, each time the ball was getting closer and closer to the target. Finally Luke hit it's chest and froze it solid. He smirked for a second before saying, "Luke used Ice Beam, it was super-effective."

Dameon face palmed, while the man looked bemused. "What about my weapons?" asked Dameon.

"_Ah, yes. First you can choose what you want to fight with. I have many choices._" said the man as an entire arsenal of guns, swords, bows, and even some warhammers appeared along with dozens of table to hold them.

"Wow, badass." said Dameon in awe.

He looked over the weapons before grabbing a random sword and pulling it out of it's sheath. "_That is a Ninjato._" said the man as Dameon swung the sword.

"It feels nicely balanced." murmured Dameon. "I'll take it."

"_You can choose one more if you like._"

'I need something that will pull them in closer to me to use my Ninjato, yet also do some damage.' thought Dameon, looking for anything that could be used to pull an opponent closer. He found just what he was looking for. On one of the tables there was a whip attached to a gauntlet, at the end of the whip was a three-pronged kunai. He picked it up and put it on his right arm.

The man summoned a dummy. Dameon gripped the kunai and threw it straight at the dummy, impaling it through the chest. A thought ran through his mind as the kunai sunk in and he smirked before shouting, "Get over here!" He pulled and the dummy came flying at him, the kunai dislodged itself and Dameon caught it, before pulling out the Ninjato out of it's sheath with his left and slashed repeatedly.

The Ninjato went through the dummy from the shoulder and stopped above where a living human's heart would be. With a tug, Dameon pulled out the Ninjato and kicked the dummy in the chest, it flew back a few feet before collapsing against the ground.

Luke looked at him and the dummy before saying, "Hope Midway isn't mad."

Dameon chuckled before replying, "I don't think they'll be that mad."

"Oh, why did we look like that before? I mean, why was I blue and Dameon a flaming skull?" asked Luke.

"_I made a mistake, I put a little too much power in you. Your ice powers turned you blue, Luke. Your fire powers melted some of your face, Dameon, so that's why it was a flaming skull._" explained the man.

"So where are we going to go first?" asked Dameon, itching for some action.

"_I don't know, the void takes you wherever there is no real way of knowing where you're going to end up._" the man said, "_So you must always be prepared. Oh and before I forget, Luke you'll feel something wrong when there is too much good, Dameon you'll feel something wrong when there's too much evil. If it's neutral, then you'll both feel something wrong._"

There was then the sound of ripping paper behind them. They both turned just in time to see a black hole grow larger. They didn't even have time to cry out before it pulled them in.

"Well this is boring." said Luke.

They were both floating, all around them were blue and white swirls. "When are we-" Luke was cut off as he dodged a blue police box.

They stared after it before it disappeared. "You don't think that was?" asked Luke, disbelieving what he just saw.

"I think it was." answered Dameon. He was feeling the same disbelief before a blue van with, what appeared to be, a giant clock on top drove towards them. Deciding to see who was in it, Dameon and Luke managed to grab onto it and pulled themselves up to the window.

Again disbelief washed over them. In the front two seats was an anthro purple hippo and what looked like an anthro racoon. In the back was an anthro turtle and an antro fox. All four anthros stared at them, while the same was going for Dameon and Luke. Then Dameon and Luke looked at each other before pushing off the van. The van sped off, but they heard a voice saying, "Let's not speak of that again."

"The fuck we just see?"

"Sly Cooper?"

Before they could contemplate anymore, there was another sound of ripping paper and they were pulled into another black hole. They both fell with a **thump! **face down against soft ground. Luke was the first to recover. He rolled onto his back and looked around. All around him were trees.

He sat up and pulled Dameon to his feet. "Where are we, or should we say when since the TARDIS?" asked Luke, then there was a tingling in his stomach.

"I think it's more of a where instead of a when."

They both looked around the area they were in. While Luke was looking around a clearing a shadow went over him. He looked up and saw a... Pegasus! "Dameon! Come here."

Dameon appeared behind him and asked, "What is it?"

"There's a magical pony going on a magical adventure." They both looked at each other, "Shoot it down. It'll be good practice."

Dameon smirked before making a ball of fire appear in his palm. He focused on the pegasus and shot the fireball. It missed and it seemed to give the pegasus a scare. "Let me try." said Luke, preparing a beam of ice. He shot it at the pegasus and clipped its wings, causing it to spiral out of control and hit the ground.

"That was surprisingly effective." murmured Dameon.

"Of course it was. It was a flying type. Ice beats flying. It's obvious pokemon logic." said Luke as he went to look around more, but before he got far Luke called back, "It seems this world has too much good in it. Let's even it out by causing chaos later."


	2. Chaos in Town

"Okay, where's the nearest town at?" asked Luke, who was sitting on top of a tree. He was trying to get a view of what was around him and to see where a town would be.

"How should I know?" asked Dameon.

"Maybe because of History? Remember, villages or towns are built by the rivers, we find a river-"

"We find a town." Finished Dameon.

"Exactly, now look for a river."

They stayed at the top of the tree looking around for any water source, but found none. Disappointed Luke and Dameon climbed down from the tree and stopped at the base of the tree.

"Hey Luke. I've been practicing my metal powers and guess what I built." said Dameon glancing at Luke.

"A car? An ATV? Motorcycle?" Each vehicle named off Dameon shook his head, and a smile widening across his face. "What did you build then?"

"I built a Warthog." Dameon walked over to where some of the leaves from the trees thickened and moved them aside. Behind the curtain of leaves was an exact replica of the Halo series Warthog.

"Shouldn't it be called a Puma?"

Dameon glared before saying, "What did I say about making up animals Luke? What do you want to call it next? A walrus?"

Luke glared back before they both broke into laughter. "So we gonna ride around in this to find a river?"

"Yeah that was the strange thing. I found a motor underground and I felt an... I don't know how to describe it, an empty space? I dug it up and found it was a tire. Either whatever we're facing is as advanced as Earth or humans were here before and something happened to them."

"Was it the elites?" Luke asked, "If so, let's go steal some plasma weapons!" Luke jumped into shotgun and glanced at Dameon. "Does it work?"

"I believe so."

Dameon hopped into the driver's seat and pressed the pedal. It moved and jerked violently Dameon quickly took his foot off the pedal. "What's the plan when we get there?"

"Well, we need Intel on where we are, such as what this world is called and continents countries, etc. Easy way to get Intel is by getting it from the source. I'm going to guess that since this stuff was buried, they can't be that advanced. So I'm going back the ye olde days and suspecting they have a dungeon near the capital and give trial there."

"I don't like where this is going." said Dameon.

"Yeah, to get the intelligence needed, one of us has to get captured while another one of us busts the other out. So, rock paper scissors to see who gets caught?"

Dameon glared at him before saying, "You were the one who came up with the plan, you do it!"

"Fine geez. I'll go into the nearest town and do some property damage, attack civilians, do whatever I fucking feel like doing, and get the police or guards or whoever takes care of law enforcement to get me thrown in jail. You need to tail us and with this Warthog, you'll be able to tail us better. Wait at least a minimum of two days before coming to get me. During that time you should scout out the city/town I'm in to get a better view of what we're up against."

"First off, that was a long ass explanation and I don't want to hear it again. Secondly, do you really think that this is going to work?" asked Dameon.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Either way I get thrown in jail, or I find a way out of this with a conniving loophole. I'm betting on a loophole." said Luke, a grin lighting up his face.

Dameon sighed, grabbed the wheel, and pushed the gas with his foot. They started to drive through the forest.

"What's that?" asked Luke as he stood up while still in the Warthog. Dameon slowed it down to a stop as they looked at the creature in front of them. It looked like a lion, a scorpion, and a bat all had a baby at once. "Damn you ugly!" shouted Luke, trying to gain the attention of the creature.

The creature roared. 'How dare this creatures go into my territory!' It shouted through it's mind, 'I am king here!'

The creature started to charge straight for them.

"Drive!" shouted Luke as he formed a ball of ice in his hands. Dameon did a U-turn as Luke tried to keep his balance on the vehicle, and failed miserably. Luke fell to the side and looked up just in time to be batted away by the creature.

He stood up shakily and pointed his palm towards the creature and said, "Freeze Frame!" and a wall of ice flew at the creature slamming it into a tree. "And, freeze!"

He aimed two concentrated beams and froze the creature solid. "Well, that could have gone better!" Shouted Dameon from the place where he parked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before the ice sculpture decides it doesn't wants to be a sculpture anymore!" shouted Luke. He ran towards the Warthog and climbed back into the passenger seat. "Wait a second, this has radio! Let's see what we get!" said Luke as he turned it on. It turned to something familiar, and Luke looked over at Dameon. "This is going to be hilarious as fuck when we get there."

* * *

"I'm serious, Twilight! Something attacked me out there!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, to Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic.

"And what did it attack you with?" asked Twilight, excited at the prospect of a new creature in the forest.

"I don't know, first it was a fireball then it was a beam of cold air, or ice or whatever!" Rainbow said, "It almost froze all of my wing!"

Twilight nodded while furiously scribbling on the parchment in front of her. She fluttered her wings slightly at the mention of frozen wings.

"Hey gals!" a hyperactive voice said. They both looked over and saw their friend, Pinkie Pie, beside them.

"Hello Pinkie, what is it?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know, but I was walking to Fluttershy's cottage and I heard this weird music. I investigated and saw this weird creature with two more weird creatures on top of it."

It was then that they heard this strange music being played, and it was coming from outside of Ponyville!

* * *

**(Recommended so you get it, Play Polkas y Huapangos - Los Dos Laredos)**

On the outskirts of Ponyville, three blue stallions were sitting around. A sound of music started to emanate out of nowhere and gradually grew louder. Finally one of the stallions asked, "What the hell is that music?"

Then from the hill that bordered Ponyville came a large grey vehicle with two hairless Diamond Dogs riding on it. It stopped a few feet away from them and one of the diamond dogs jumped out and said to the other one, "Remember, drive around town and look for a guarded vehicle leaving, or flying, out."

The other diamond dog nodded before driving off, but not long after another blue stallion came from the shadows and shouted out, "I am Caboose! The vehicle destroyer!" His cutie mark was a pony smashing a car. The diamond dog glanced at Caboose and started driving after him as Caboose ran away.

One of the stallions asked, "Do you think we should help him?"

Another replied, "Nah."

* * *

Luke strolled into the middle of the town of colorful horses. He strolled straight into the shopping area of the town, and it was at it's busiest that day. There was silence as Luke just stood there. Finally a voice called out, "So are you an-" The voice didn't finish as Luke shot ice out of his palms freezing ponies that were in the way.

There was mass panic and screaming as Luke sighed and said, "Ah, I hate awkward silences." He started rapid firing his ice, freezing anything it hit solid, a melon got hit? Frozen solid. A mango? Frozen. A pegacorn/unipeg? Wait, what? Luke glanced back at where he saw the pegacorn/unipeg. Sure enough there was one, and a purple one! He glanced beside the pegacorn/unipeg and saw the blue pony he hit with his Ice Beam and a new pink pony.

He looked at all three and smiled before saying towards the blue pony, "I remember you! I froze your wing! You should know better than to attack an Ice-type when you're a Flying-type!"

The pony realized that Luke was the creature that attacked it and charged to tackle him. Before his brain processed that the pony was charging towards him his instincts kicked in and shouted, "Everybody do the Flop!" as he fell backwards ducking under the ponies tackle. As he stood back up he noticed that the pink pony did the same thing.

He gave the pink pony a thumbs up before he was wrapped in purple. His hands were tied together, as were his feet, by the purple. He saw that the pegacorn/unipeg's horn was glowing and somehow connected the purple with the pony. He shouted, "I didn't think ponies go into kinky shit! You must also be a necrophiliac along with being a BDSM fanatic!"

The pegacorn/unipeg blushed and lost it's concentration. Luke was released and immediately made it his job to freeze the pony. He fired two concentrated beams at the pony which it managed to block. Just as he was about to try again, something wrapped around his waist and kept his arms by his side.

The thing was yanked and Luke fell to the ground on his ass. He glanced at his waist and saw it was a rope, he looked to where the rope was and saw that an orange pony was holding the other end of it. "Wow! Is every pony here into BDSM and/or a necrophiliac!?" Luke half shouted, half asked. He focused slightly and a storm started to brew above them. The winds started to pick up and it started to rain. Then, there was lightning. He couldn't resist the pokemon joke. "I'm also part Electric-type!"

The lightning struck around Luke and set some of the houses beside him on fire. The blue pony flew up to the sky and started kicking at the clouds, trying to disperse them. Luke smirked as the rain pelted his body. He decided to try something with his ice powers. The rain was getting underneath the rope. He made the rain that was underneath his bonds to turn to ice and it broke through the rope.

'Now,' Luke thought, 'I want to try something.' He focused on the moisture in the air and a shape came into his mind. He opened his eyes and sure enough, the water froze to the shape perfectly. In front of him was a short sword made entirely of ice. The edges were dulled, though if he swung hard enough it could break bones. He grabbed it and pointed at the orange pony.

He ran forward and slashed wildly. The pony jumped back and then ran forward to tackle Luke in the gut. It started to rain harder and the clouds were coming back faster than they dispersed. Now an entire team of pegasi were trying to clear the clouds. The rain lowered their visibility, but there was a small hum and a flash of purple appeared in front of him. Blinded Luke jumped backwards and accidentally fell over something. He tried to think of another trick before he got tackled again. 'Damnit! I need something to take some damage for me!' thought Luke. He focused on the moisture that was pelting his body and made it form something close to ice armor around him.

Another tackle to the gut for the blinded Luke. He was slammed into a wall and winced as the armor shattered easily, impaling some ice shards into his body. It was then that a thought struck him. Shouldn't his heart be racing now? Yet he felt nothing. He felt only pain, but not the beating of his heart. He raised two fingers to his neck and tried to feel his pulse. There was none.

'I don't have a heartbeat! How am I alive?!' thought Luke as he was tackled again. He decided to try an experiment during this small fight. He stopped breathing. He realized that he was not feeling the average affects of holding your breath.

'I don't need to breathe!' Luke exclaimed in his mind, 'This guys will be in for a surprise for what I have in store.'

He forced himself to calm down and the storm slowly dissipated. He smirked as he made the dull ice blade sharpen itself by clearing off unneeded ice making it razor sharp. 'This is gonna hurt like hell, but it'll be worth intimidation factor, and I might die, but no going back now!'

He raised his sword high where all the ponies present could see it, before plunging it into his chest.

Pain went through his body, but he knew he probably wouldn't die. Probably. He slumped to his knees before slumping forward, acting as if he committed suicide. He pretended to be dead, praying to every possible god that he knew that they would take them to their capital for examination.

"It just killed itself!" shouted one voice.

"Why did it do that?" a bookwormish voice asked.

"Ah don't know, but ah think we might be needin to examine him, make sure it's dead."

'Oh god damnit!' cried Luke in his mind, he was ready to stand up and start attacking all over again before the bookworm voice spoke up.

"No! We need it completely intact! We must let the princesses see what it is!"

'Yes, take me to your leaders! Damn, now I sound like I'm from some cheesy alien movie.'

He felt like he was grabbed by something and picked up. After a while there was the sound of a door opening and closing and he was set down. "Spike! Take a letter! It's important for the princesses!"

There was the sound of feet hitting wood and the sound of rustling paper. "Alright Twilight." came a childish voice.

"Dear Princess Celestia Something strange has happened in Ponyville today. A creature came out of the Everfree and attacked the town! It caused quite a stir among us, but we managed to detain it. I say detain loosely because before we could capture it, it ended it's own life. What kind of creature would do that? I need some assistance with transporting the creature to you so we can study it. I want to keep this secret because of the panic the creature could cause, even though it's dead. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Done!" came the childish voice again.

* * *

"Luna." said Celestia.

"Yes Tia?" asked Luna.

"A strange creature was saw near Ponyville. Twilight wants to bring it to us so we might be able to know where it came from, or if it was natural to the Everfree."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Because the creature evidently took it's own life when it realized it was about to be captured. It also attacked Ponyville."

"We should allow it, besides, it might be fun to discover a new creature. Oh, I believe it's my shift now."

Celestia nodded her head and sent the reply.

* * *

"Okay girls, we're going to Canterlot tomorrow. Have all of you heard about the creature that attacked Ponyville earlier today?" asked Twilight.

There were two yes's from the two who weren't there.

"Then let's get some sleep for tomorrow." said Twilight.

'Hmm, tomorrow eh? I can wait that long.' thought Luke.

* * *

Dameon was awake early as he got up and went to the Warthog. He drove around the town some more before spotting an armored carriage flying towards the town.

"Ah, there we go! Now I just wait and follow it." said Dameon to himself.

* * *

"Come on girls! Let's go!" exclaimed Pinkie as she was the first to get on. Twilight walked in next along with Luke's floating body. The ice sword had long since melted leaving only an open wound in place of the sword.

After a few hours of flight and many pokes and prods of the dead creature. They landed in the castle courtyard to avoid attention and was immediately rushed to the throne room. After more pokes and prods the Solar and Lunar Princesses decided that there were possibly more of these creatures that might be in the Everfree forest. They also decided that they need to hold a meeting, using the body as evidence that these creatures exist.

All the while Luke was bidding his time, waiting for the meeting. 'Oh I'm gonna love the looks on there faces when I get up.' Thought Luke. After a few hours the meeting was finally set and all the nobles got there, some later than others.

"Nobles." came a soft voice but firm voice. "We believe that my student has found a new creature that lives in the Everfree."

That silenced every possible side conversation. "It seems this creature attacked the small town of Ponyville and destroyed some of the town, as well as attacked the residents. We also believe that there might be more of these creatures wandering around the forest. Also, when it was about to be captured the creature took it's own life, with what appeared to be a sword." the soft voice said. It was about to continue before Luke cut in.

"I suggest you don't ram a sword through your chest. It hurts like a bitch!" shouted Luke, as he sat up on the table and slid off it. He glanced at the crowd and started to laugh at their expressions. "Stop please! It hurts to laugh!" Luke managed to gasp out, clutching the still open sword wound.

"Guards!" one of the nobles cried out. The room was immediately surrounded by ponies with swords and spears. They slowly moved closer to Luke. One guard threw a spear and it plunged into Luke's heart.

Luke gasped and clutched at the spear wound. A look of horror on his face as he looked at the guard who threw the spear. His look of horror quickly turned into a smirk as he pulled out the spear and broke it over his knee. "You actually believe a spear through the heart could kill me? I survived my sword going through my chest! Idiot!" Luke shouted, "I wasn't even attacking you! I'll just attack you now. Technically it would be considered self defense since you attacked first!"

He charged at the one guard who threw the spear. He ran the heel of his hand against the guard's chin which sent the guard flying backwards. "Anybody else want to attack me?" asked Luke sarcastically.

The other guards were about to charge in and Luke was starting to feel some of the pain from both wounds. They just started to charge when the soft, authoritative voice rang out, "Don't attack it!"

Luke smirked slightly and started to say, "Yeah, listen to the-" When he was hit at the base of the skull, knocking him out.


	3. Prisoner Escape

**_Prisoner escape_**

Luke woke up in a white room, "Oh shit, am I with Old Man again?"

"Who is 'Old Man'?" a voice asked.

"Where the hell am I?"

"In an interrogation room." the voice replied.

Luke shot his hands up and rubbed his face. He slowly got up, ignoring the headache, and looked at who was talking. It was a blue horse with wings and a horn. He saw that there was a table and promptly slammed his head against the wood. There was a chair beside the table, so he pulled it out on sat on it. He muttered, "Guess I better get used to weird sights since I took this job."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important. Now, who are you?" asked Luke.

"I'm Princess Luna. Who are you?"

"I'm no one important." said Luke, looking up at Luna.

"What are you?" asked Luna.

"What are you?" asked Luke.

"I asked first." said Luna.

"I'm human, what're you?"

"An alicorn."

"Oh yeah, that explains everything! Where am I?"

"You're in an interrogation room."

Luke outstretched his hand, making into a claw, and slowly moved it to his face, before calming himself down. He asked, "Where is the interrogation room at?"

"In the castle." said Luna, as if it was common knowledge.

"Now you want to ask me something?"

"What did you mean a job?" asked Luna.

Luke silently cursed himself before saying, "I was hired."

"And why did whoever it was hire you?"

"Because this job requires ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent of concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, and fifty percent pain, which is equal to a hundred percent need to remember this game." said Luke, easily quoting the song Remember the Name.

"And what was the job?" asked Luna.

"Can't tell ya, will that be all?" asked Luke.

"For now." said Luna as she walked to the door where there were seven other ponies waiting for her from what Luke could see. He just leaned back, and waited for Dameon to show up, but couldn't relax long as a pink blur came up in front of him. It was sudden enough that he reacted by pushing his chair back, which tipped over the chair and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

"Now what?" grumbled Luke as he sat up.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" came an over excited voice, followed by another.

"Pinkie what are you doing!? It could be dangerous!"

"Oh great. Am I going to be annoyed to death?" His eyes widened, "Oh shit is that possible!?" While Luke started panicking Pinkie tried to console him.

"No one's going to annoy you, unless you let them annoy you!" That, of course, made him panic more, since almost everything got on his nerves.

While Pinkie patted his back with her hoof, trying to comfort him, Twilight was trying to get Pinkie out of there. "Pinkie! It could be dangerous! It attacked Ponyville so it is already dangerous!"

Twilight was ignored as Pinkie tried to comfort him. Finally calming down a bit Luke managed to push back up his chair and sit in it. "What do you want anyways?" he asked, as if what just happened didn't happen.

"We're here to ask you some questions!" said Pinkie, a lamp was then brought up out of nowhere and Pinkie shined it into his eyes. "Are you a spy?"

Luke though was having a different problem. "My eyes!" Luke shouted as both of his hands shot up and covered his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the spots out of his vision. "Why?!" shouted Luke, still rubbing his eyes.

"I'm asking the questions here!" Pinkie shouted, "Now, what is your name?"

"I'm Jeff." said Luke, putting on his best poker face. Suddenly a southern voice called out, "Liar!"

"Oh come on! My poker face can't be that bad. Is it?" asked Luke, showing his poker to Pinkie.

Pinkie just burst into laughter. "Wow, it must be bad." muttered Luke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Dameon smiled as the Warthog climbed through the mountain. It was handling the rough terrain like a dream. A thought crossed his mind. How was he going to get Luke out of wherever he was? Just as he started to contemplate another song came on the radio. The song stirred an idea in his mind. He just hoped that he could get there before the song ended. A feral grin came across his face as he imagined Luke's reaction to it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Luke sat there as a plate of sweets towered over him. All it took was the mention that he was hungry and Pinkie went on a spree of baking sweets for him. "Wow, that was amazing." commented Luke, seeing Pinkie at work.

"Thanks!" said Pinkie who was somewhere in front of the pile, accepting the compliment.

Luke grabbed something random off the pile and saw that it was encrusted with gems. He gave it a disbelieving look, before picking out some of the gems and placing them in his pocket. Any gem that was still in there, he spat it out silently and pocketed it. 'I'm rich mother fucker!' thought Luke.

Luke felt a slight itching on his chest. He reached down to scratch it, and remember that was where his sword hit him. He looked at it and looked in awe as it started to closed itself up. 'How?' thought Luke. He reached for another piece of food, this one was a normal chocolate chip muffin. He bit into it and again felt an itch. This time it was over his heart. He looked down and saw the spear wound close up completely. While his chest was still closing up. He also noticed that he wasn't as hungry as he was before.

He reached over and grabbed another sweet. He saw that this one was once again covered in gems. He did the same as before, but then heard music. He listened hard and he could finally make out the words. His eyes shot wide open. "NOOO!" He raced towards the door and slammed into it repeatedly. "I will kill you!"

The door, taking enough punishment, finally broke as Luke fell to the ground. He pushed himself back up and ran towards the music. "I'll kill you!" shouted Luke repeatedly as he raced down the hallways.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Dameon just watched as the multicolored horses started to form a group around the Warthog. As long as they didn't do anything, he wouldn't attack. Yet. That was when he heard Luke shouting, "I'll kill you!" He quickly sat up, surprising the horses. His eyes quickly darted around the area, trying to find Luke. He finally saw him racing towards the car, intent to kill obvious. Dameon quickly reached over and turned off the radio, silencing the Justin Beiber song, 'Baby.'

Luke jumped into the car, before hitting Dameon a few times. "Now drive before they catch up. I'll keep them off of us."

Dameon quickly rolled to the driver's seat and drove back the way he came. Luke sat in the back, facing towards the castle that they were driving away from. He saw three shadows on the ground and quickly looked up. Above him was that rainbow pony, Luna, and a new white pony.

"Keep driving, we got chasers!" shouted Luke, nicknaming the pursuers. Luke stood up, gripped the side of the Warthog to keep him up, he aimed his other arm upwards, and shot a beam of ice at them. All three of them quickly moved out of the way, though.

'Wall of Ice maybe? Couldn't hurt to try.' thought Luke with a shrug. He focused on his arm and, to anything looking at his hand, a small square of ice appeared. Luke waited for them to get closer together and fired. A wall of ice, 20 feet wide, 30 feet tall flew out of his hand and was aimed straight for the pursuers. The energy that it required, though, caused Luke to fall to his knees, and passed out.

The ice wall kept it's course and, before the pursuers managed to get out of the way, hit them head on. The impact stopped them from flying for a bit as they fell back to the city, trying to stay afloat. Just before they hit the ground, they managed to spread their wings out and take off into the air again, but by that time, Luke and Dameon were long gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Dameon managed to get past the town near the forest quite easily. All it took was to go there through the middle of the night, and he and Luke were through.

He followed the path that was there, past the river, where he made a makeshift metal bridge to get across. He got to another part where there was a rope bridge that lead to a ruined castle. He shrugged, thinking it could be worse. He reached back and pulled out Luke, who was still unconscious. He sighed and carried him over the bridge.

When he got inside, he set down Luke near the door and went to look around. His wanderings took him to what appeared to be a throne room. The whole room radiated with evil, as if something that was corrupted came in and tried to destroy everything. He looked through the room when he felt an evil presence behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a creature.

It's skin was a pure black and it had horns growing out of it's head. It had this weird headdress that looked like it was torn in many place. It's mouth was a thin line, but it had a humungous smile across it's face, showing two rows of razor sharp teeth. It's eyes were completely yellow and empty sockets. The rest of it's body was as smooth as shadows. It also had seven mouths, each on it's body. In one hand he was holding a candle, while in the other he was holding what appeared to be a miniature star.

"The master want's me to help." It sounded as if six people were speaking up at once, it also seemed that only one was speaking English while the others were speaking some language he couldn't understand.

Meanwhile Luke woke up to a blinding light. "Turn off the light damnit!" cried out Luke. When the light dimmed down enough Luke looked up and saw a pale man. White wings grew out of him around the shoulder blades. Luke also saw two sword handles attached to the man's back. He could see that the hilts appeared to be embroidered with rubies the hilts also looked like crosses.

"The master has sent me to help." It said. It's voice was smooth as silk.

"And who is this master? And who are you?" asked Luke.

"The master is the one you call Old Man and I'm Purification. Your friend is talking to my brother, Zalgo." **(A/N Trying to think of a name for Purification. He'll keep that name for now. You can leave suggestions in the reviews.) **He said his brother's name with obvious distaste.

"Okay then, why did he send an angel when this world has too much good?" asked Luke.

"Well, one reason is that Zalgo might go out of control. Another reason is that there might be a world that has too much evil that you'll need help with." said Purification.

"Wait, you say this as if you're coming along with us." said Luke.

"We are. We're going to give you some of our powers and we'll be with you the whole time as you learn you're powers."

"Really? Wow." muttered Luke, not seeing that Purification had raised both of his hands in front of him. Purification started to mutter and Luke looked at Purification just in time for a blinding light exploded out of Purification. "Not again!" cried Luke. After the light faded Luke looked around and saw nobody in front of him. "Hm, where did he go?" was all Luke managed to ask before passing out again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

"So you're here to help us?" asked Dameon.

"For the hundreth time yes!" exclaimed Zalgo, "At least if the master deems you to stay in this world since you failed already."

"Failed! How did we fail?" asked Dameon.

"The last guys the master got, they found the nearest villain, or hero if that world had to much bad, they then worked together with the villain or hero to get the place to it's average standards. If your lucky, the void might send you back here to finish the job." explained Zalgo.

Dameon sighed before saying, "Alright, what are these powers?"

"This." said Zalgo, raising his hands over Dameon's head. Zalgo started to mutter as the light in the area was pulled towards him.

"What.." was as far a Dameon got before a blast of pitch black energy warped out of Zalgo.

"That fucking hurt!" Dameon muttered before blacking out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**A Few Hours Later**

Luke stood up groggily. He looked around him and saw that he was still in the castle. He went through the hallways to try and find Dameon, going to tell him about the 'angel' that visited him.

Meanwhile Dameon had the same idea, the result was them both crashing into each other due to their excitement. They both looked at each other before saying, "You won't believe what just happened to me!"

They both looked at each other, before laughter resounded through the area. They both stood up and looked over to where the laughter was coming from. Both Zalgo and Purification were there, both of them laughing.

"Who're you?" Both Dameon and Luke asked, both of them asking the opposite side.

Both the angel and the demon decided to introduce themselves to the ones they didn't go to, "I'm Purification." answered Purification to Dameon.

"I'm Zalgo." answered Zalgo to Luke.

"Now I suggest you practice with your new powers, we can feel a portal coming soon, about a day or so." said Purification.

"What are our new powers then?" asked Luke.

"Luke, you have control over my brother's domain. Basically you can use the light around you to do anything, ranging from teleporting, to invisibility, even going as far as shapeshifting into something you can remember clearly. You can even create weapons out of light. Your light weapons will be effective against any creature that uses darkness, or is inherently evil. Except me, of course. Also, your possessed by Purification." said Zalgo, adding the end casually.

"I'm possessed by an angel? Weird. I must be high." said Luke.

"No, you're not high, I would know if you were. Anyways, Dameon you can use shadows to you're advantage. Same as Luke, you can teleport as long as it's in a shaded place, go invisible while in the shadows, and can use the shadows around you to shapeshift your body. You can also make weapons out of the shadows that are good against any creature that is good. Your also possessed by Zalgo." said Purification.

"Wait, does that mean we can take on your forms? That'll be awesome! Luke can you imagine me turning into Zalgo?" said Dameon, excitement leaking into his voice.

"Yeah, but you get the cool looking one! I get to turn into and angel. At least I'll get to fly." said Luke, obviously in a sour mood.

While Zalgo started to laugh Purification said, with a hurt look on his face, "That hurts Luke, that really hurts. Anyways," Purification said, his voice all business. "Dameon you need to rest, you can use your powers the best at night," Both Luke and Dameon realized that it was day, "so Luke, you'll come with me to train your new powers."

**A Long Training Session Later.**

Both an exhausted Luke and tired Dameon lay on the floor trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes of just resting, Dameon had gotten bored and decided to join Luke during his training. It was the first, and possibly the worst, training they took. But, it was slightly worth it. After Luke's training, he could feel when a ray of light was bouncing off an object, basically knowing what the object would look like, even when he wasn't looking at it. He could even use it to see traps, such as a pitfall trap because there was always light seeping into it.

After Dameon's training, which took longer than Luke's, he managed to take down two skills. He could create a basic illusion, an image of himself, and also could see if anything was hiding in darkness. Such as if a person was hiding in the shadows or around any dark corners, Dameon could see what it was, or who it was, he could even see through some traps. They didn't even notice the sound of tearing paper until they were sucked into the void.

They both decided to take a nap in the void, hoping it wouldn't drop them off too soon.


	4. Seriously! Again?

They awoke with a jolt as they hit the ground. Luke groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw that it was night. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was in a forest and a weird midnight blue lump on the ground beside him. "What the hell?"

Dameon sat up and looked towards Luke's rather loud voice. He was surprised, though, when he was a white scaly creature where Luke's voice came from. It also had blue lines running down it's face so it looked almost like it was scarred.

Now that the lump actually sat up Luke could see that it has fiery orange marks across it's body. Both Luke and the creature shot up, the creature pulled out a sword and pointed it at him. Luke made some quick motions with his hand and three ice spikes appeared around the creature in case it attacked. "Who are you?" They both called out at once.

It was then that they both heard chuckling. They looked towards the noise and saw both Purification and Zalgo laughing at them. "Dameon?" asked Luke, aiming the question to the creature beside him.

"Luke? God damn, you gave me a scare." said Dameon as he sheathed his sword.

"We might need to find shelter, more dangerous creatures always lurk in the night." said Purification.

They both looked around to see what they could do for shelter, Dameon could feel a fullness underground and he knew immediately that it was full of copper. He couldn't really describe the feeling of copper underground, but it felt more... dirty than other metals, as if it was covered in grime. "If you clear out the trees, I'll work on the house." said Dameon.

Luke nodded as he pointed his palm at a cluster of trees. He felt the moisture inside it and pulled it out to the bark, doing the motion of pulling something with his arm, and freezing it when it touched the bark causing the trees to shrivel up. He put his arm in front of him freezing the air in the shape of a blunt sword. He gripped the sword and rushed forwards slamming the sword into the frozen trees shattering them and only leaving behind small pieces of wood.

After Luke cleared out enough, Dameon called him back making sure he wasn't in the zone of the copper when he raised it out of the ground. He planted his feet firmly into the ground and raised his arms as if he was lifting something. Sweat beaded on his brow as he was trying to raise most of the metal. With a cry he pushed his arms above his head pulling the copper from the ground into the form of a two story house. It left him utterly exhausted, though.

Luke rushed forward and caught him before he fell. He carried him to the door, opened it, and went inside. Luke set him down carefully on the metal couch and looked around, there was a kitchen, a bathroom, (which he learned later went into a pit that went to the planet's core burning anything that went through the toilet) and the living room that he put Dameon in. He climbed up the stairs. Upstairs were four bedrooms, though they didn't have any mattresses. He walked back downstairs and carried Dameon up to one of the room upstairs and set on him on one of the beds. Luke went into the opposite room and lay down, thinking about what kind of world it would be, he didn't have any funny feelings so it was either bad or neutral. Then again, Old Man never did explain how to tell if a world was neutral. He continued to think about it before sleep claimed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dameon was awoken to the sound of birds chirping. He sat up and looked around. He was surprised, though, when he saw dozens of birds in the room. He looked over and saw that the window didn't have any panes of glass, so anything could just fly in, it it was small enough. He stood up and walked out of the room, but not before shooing away the birds.

He walked out of the room and right into Zalgo's ghostly form. Of course Dameon passed right through him, but it sent a few chills down his spine as Zalgo's dark thoughts transfused into his mind for the few seconds that he was inside of him. Despite being walked through, Zalgo's expression stayed the same, annoyed.

"Luke asked me to tell you that he was going to explore along with Purification, while we're supposed to train." said Zalgo.

Dameon groaned before asking "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I think you should learn how to make items with the shadows." Zalgo said, a gleam appeared in Dameon's eyes before the next part came out, "But you can only summon four things. One primary weapon and three things that could help you in a fight or outside of a fight."

Dameon asked, annoyed, "Why can't I summon secondary weapons?"

"Because you already have them. Your Ninjato and your gauntlet." explained Zalgo. Dameon sighed. "Now, what do you want to do first, one of your powers to help in a fight or outside a fight, or your primary weapon."

Dameon just realized something while Zalgo asked what he wanted to do first. "I know what I want to do." said Dameon, a feral grin spreading across his face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Luke slammed into the tree, thankfully his scales took most of the damage. "Damnit! I thought I dealt with my last lion-scorpion-bat thing!" shouted Luke, and sure enough a manticore roared at Luke. "You know, you're really pissing me off." said Luke, standing up. He raised his hand and formed a blunt blade again and slammed it across the manticores face before jumping backwards to avoid being hit by the claws. He examined the area around them and saw a scorpion tail swing towards his face.

The tail connected, thankfully the tip wasn't pointed at him and he only slide a few feet. The manticore swung again, this time Luke ducked underneath it and slammed his sword into it's gut. As the manticore bent over Luke brought the sword down on the back of it's head, knocking it out. It was then that he heard a voice, "I've never seen a creature so skilled, to take down one that kills."

Luke looked over towards the voice and saw a zebra standing there, looking intently at the manticore and him. "Excuse me, but can I help you?" asked Luke, voice sounding defensive.

The zebra asked, "What is a dragon, as young as you are, doing in this forest, but please discard that sword. I mean no harm."

Luke threw the sword against a tree and watched it shattered on impact before turning back to the zebra, "What's your name?"

"Zecora's my name, and brewing potions is my game."

"Hmm, catchy, Name's Luke." said Luke. His comment brought a smile to the zebra's face, er, muzzle. Then his eyes widened. "Duck!" he shouted as he formed another blunt sword and threw it towards Zecora. Zecora quickly ducked underneath the sword. It flew over her head and slammed into the manticore that sneaked behind her. The sword shattered and shards of ice went into it's face. It roared before rushing back into the foliage. Luke rushed over to Zecora and helped her up and said, "Sorry!"

"What are you sorry for? You saved my life, of course you better come before more manticores appear." said Zecora, walking into the foliage of the dense forest. Luke shrugged, having nothing to lose, and followed her.

Luke followed her to her little hut. He looked around and noticed masks around the hut. When he asked her about them, she just chuckled and explained that they were equal to welcome mats from what he heard about them. When he went inside, though, he looked around in awe at how spacious it was, and at all the potions that lined the walls. He even saw some books against one wall, all of the recipe books, or books on plants. "Can I look over some of the books on the plants here?" asked Luke.

"I see no harm. They'll help you like a charm." said Zecora. Luke strode over to the bookshelf and pulled out one of the books. He skimmed through it, noting the descriptions of poisonous plants and the ones that are edible. Of course, he didn't need this knowledge, but it would help if he acted like he could die. After reading through the book, he put it back where it was before, and asked Zecora where the nearest town would be.

"Ah the town of Ponyville is near, though you must veer away from the cockatrice. A single look into it's eyes would be unwise." warned Zecora as she told him the direction Ponyville was in.

Luke smiled and thanked her for the directions. He left before saying, "Ponyville, that name seems familiar."

"It does doesn't " said Purification, shaking his head as if trying to dislodge a memory.

"Meh, I'll deal with the problem when we get there." said Luke as he walked towards the direction of Ponyville. He didn't notice that Zecora stood by the door, listening to his half of the conversation and wondering who he was talking to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dameon had practiced and managed to get some control of the ability. After Zalgo heard what it was, he just laughed and agreed to teach it to him. He sat at the edge of the house and looked around, seeing if there was anything to practice the ability on. It was then that an unlucky manticore stumbled onto the house. It roared as soon as it saw Dameon and charged forward, swinging his claws at Dameon.

Dameon ducked underneath it and rolled into the shadow of a tree. The manticore roared again and Dameon just smirked, raising his middle and his index on both hands. He raised them until they were in the form of a cross and shouted out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The shadow he was in seemed to shrink and out came two exact copies of Dameon. "Attack!" roared Dameon, his two clones running towards the manticore while Dameon jumped into the air and blasted him with his fire. He kept hammering the manticore with fire until the clones were in position. He stopped the flow of fire as the clones shot their kunais at the manticore, impaling it in the side. Dameon quickly pulled out his own and shot it at the manticores stomach. "Now! Get the fuck over here!" All three Dameons pulled at once, basically tearing the manticore into three pieces. Guts and blood spilled onto the ground, the heart was actually impaled on one of the kunais and as it went back to it's owner, so did the heart.

"Disgusting!" cried Dameon, wiping some of the blood off of him. His two clones dispelled and he buried the remains of the manticore near one of the trees. He cleaned the ground, otherwise known as burying the bloody ground underneath normal ground. The clones have left him tired, so he trudged back to the house and lay down on the rough couch.

He looked at the ceiling and sighed, "We need some furniture." He then fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luke looked at the familiar looking town of Ponyville. "Why is this town so familiar?" asked Luke. Before he went in, he asked Purification to check if anything suspicious was happening around him. He then went into the familiar town. He decided on his walk over there that he would try to apply for a job, again acting as if it would be possible to die without food, and also hoping to buy some things for the copper house.

When he walked into town, he saw that it was full of ponies. He realized that they looked like the same ponies that were there when he attacked that one town in the last world. He put two and two together and got 4. He was either in an alternate version of the last world, or somewhere in before his attack on the town. He felt no tingling sensation in his stomach, so he assumed that this world either has too much evil, or is neutral. The entire town seemed busy, for some reason.

He asked the ponies, almost all of them mares, if there was a place needing a worker. They all pointed him in the same direction, the Apple Family farm. He wandered into the market and asked where the Apple's farm was. The stallion there pointed him in the direction and continued to sell his pears.

He found the Apple's farm, and he wasn't surprised that they harvested apples. He walked up to the front of the farm and was walking down the path he heard a, " Ye-hah!" coming from the trees. When he looked he saw an orange pony with a blonde mane put into a ponytail, kicking a tree with her hind-legs, knocking off all the apples in a single hit. Luke was impressed, it must take a lot of strength to even knock a single apple out of a tree, much less entire bushels. It was then that the pony took notice of him. "Well, howdy!" she said, walking up to him, shaking his hand. Luke winced slightly at the grip. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard that you might need some help for an upcoming celebration?" asked Luke, arm still shaking and stinging from the grip and shake, before managing to calm down the motion.

"Well, yeah, but you need to pass an 'entrance exam' so to say." she said, "Oh, by the way, name's Applejack."

"Luke. Now, what's this entrance exam?" asked Luke, though he did have an idea.

"All you just have to do, is buck as many apples of this tree as you can in one go." said Applejack, leading him towards a rather large tree, full of apples. "Just kick 'em down."

Luke walked closer to the tree. There were buckets around the tree to catch the falling apples, so he probably didn't have to worry about some of the apples hitting the ground. Still the tree itself was very solid. He gulped, knowing this was going to hurt. He planted his legs firmly apart, twisted his waist, and he swung his right leg at the trunk. Good news was that he got all the apples down, bad news was that his leg was hurt. As soon as he placed his leg back down, he fell to the ground, his leg unable to support his weight. Applejack raced forwards. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just hurt my leg a bit." Luke said, standing up, making sure to lean most of his weight on his left side. He grinned before saying, "When can I start?"

"How about after yer leg is fixed up? " said Applejack, chuckling. "Are you sure yer alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll just go home and try to heal it." said Luke, limping towards the entrance before Applejack could say another word.

As he put weight onto it, he kept wincing and muttering, "Son of a bitch." under his breath. It was of course that then something bad happened. He heard a cry of "Look out!" before being slammed into the ground, his legs taking most of the force, hurting his right leg even worse than before.

"Ah! God damnit! I have the worst luck!" cried out Luke, as he lay in the ground.

"Oh Celestia! I'm sorry!" came a brash voice. He felt something help him up. He gripped his right leg as it hit the ground, hissing at the pain.

"Nah, it's fine." said Luke, looking over at the pegasus beside him. It had a cyan coat and a rainbow mane, the mark on it's flank was a storm cloud with a rainbow bolt of lightning striking out of it. Luke couldn't help but comment, "Nice mane." He started to walk back to the forest, not looking back. If he did, he might have seen a blush on the pegasi's face.

He walked back into the forest and walked towards the general direction of the house. About half an hour later, he finally found the house. He walked inside to find Dameon, sprawled out on the couch. He kicked him, which was a bad idea. It hurt both Dameon and himself. "Can I have some help here?" asked Luke.

Dameon sat up. Luke sat beside him, before Dameon got up letting Luke lay down. "Geez! What happened?"

"I kicked a tree too hard." said Luke.

"And why were you careless?"

"Because I can be, see?" said Luke, forming a slightly sharpened ice sword and ramming it into his heart.

"What the fuck! Why did you!?" was as far a Dameon got before Luke started laughing.

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell you didn't I?" asked Luke, between laughter.

"Tell me what?"

"We're immortal dude, still can feel pain, but immortal through and through. Though we do need food the heal any wounds we get."

"So all we have to do is eat and we get better? Fuck yea!"

"Yeah now listen," said Luke, describing what plants that were edible in the forest. "Get some of those, and we can heal up nicely. Of course we could also eat poisonous plants, but I really don't want to see how poison affects us."

Dameon nodded and walked outside, trying to find some of the plants that Luke described. "Purification, I'm taking Dameon to work with me tomorrow. We both need money, or whatever their currency is called."

"Yes and after you get healed, we can train while there is still light out. Now, do you want you primary, two secondary, or one of three things that could help you in a fight?"

"Might as well start with a secondary, maybe a bow, since that is two objects." said Luke. He knew something about secondary weapons and that bows were sometimes considered secondary weapons, including to him.

"That would mean that you could use the light as arrows." said Purification.

They both talked until Dameon came back with the plants. They healed up Luke's legs and Luke went into some afternoon training with Purification. He managed to nail down how to make the bow out of light, but his aim was way off. They both practiced until it turned night, they both went to bed as soon as they saw the moon in the sky, though Dameon stood up a bit later, trying to practice his shadow clones in the night. After almost passing out, Dameon decided to go to bed as well.


	5. Summer Sun Celebration Disaster

**_Summer Sun Celebration Disaster_**

Luke and Dameon looked into the town or Ponyville. Dameon had managed to get a job at the farm and during the week or two they were there, they managed to furnish the house, mattresses, lights, and even actual couches. It was also during that time they met four other ponies that were Applejack's friends.

The first one they met was Rainbow Dash, she was the athletic, brash one of the group. Luke met here on his first day, as she was quick to point out. Luke just shrugged off the look that Applejack had given him and explained.

The second one they met was Pinkie Pie. This freaked out Luke, remembering from the last place they went to that Pinkie interrogated him. She also managed to get them both out of town unnoticed when they were taking some of the furniture home.

They met Rarity after that, who asked them all sorts of questions, most of which involved fashion, such as if she could use their scales for a dress, to what they knew about current fashion. They, of course, couldn't answer most of them.

They also met Fluttershy. She seemed rather interested in them, until they spoke. Then she turned into a shy pony.

It was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, which they learned from Applejack. They both decided to help around the town and wandered the town, doing jobs that needed to be finished. Luke was with Applejack getting apples for food. Dameon was just wandering around, helping them prepare for the Princess's visit.

Dameon saw a shadow pass over him. He looked up in time to see a flying carriage go through the air. He was mainly going towards the carriage to see if Pinkie would be near, since he knew that the ponies coming were obviously new. Sure enough, when he got close enough, he heard a gasp and saw a dust outline of Pinkie next to a purple unicorn and a small dragon beside it.

"You must excuse Pinkie Pie," Dameon said, "She gets excited when new ponies come to town. I'm Dameon, by the way."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant Spike." said Twilight.

"Ah, so you must be the one who is checking the progress of the celebration. Correct?" asked Dameon.

"Yes, we are. Do you by any chance know where Sweet Apple Acres is?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, just follow me." said Dameon.

Dameon led them through Ponyville, pointing out various shops. They made it to Sweet Apple Acres. They heard a "Ye-haw!' and they both looked to see Applejack bucking the apples out of a tree.

"Howdy there Dameon," Applejack said when she saw them, "Who're these two?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," was all Twilight managed to say before she got caught in a tight hoof shake.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres Twilight, we enjoy making new friends here." Applejack said enthusiastically, after letting go of Twilight's hoof. Dameon noticed that Twilight's hoof was still shaking when Spike quickly reached up and stopped it, giggling.

"Well, we're here to check the preparations, and you're in charge of the food?" questioned Twilight.

"Why, we sure are. Care for a sample?" asked Applejack.

Twilight smile and said, "As long as it doesn't take too long."

Dameon saw Applejack move towards the bell. He knew what was up and quickly grabbed Spike, and had barely enough time to grab Twilight before Applejack called out, ringing the bell, "Soup's on everypony!"

Dameon quickly jumped back pulling Twilight and Spike with him. They both yelped as the stampede came by them, but leaving them unharmed. "You're lucky I was fast enough." was all Dameon said, smiling as he remembered him being caught up in it.

He sat them down at the table as Applejack started to introduce all of the Apple's large family. Luke came up a few seconds later with Applebloom. Dameon shot him a questioning look before Luke walked over and whispered, so only they could hear, "I taught her how to do the puppy dog eyes. You shoulda seen it, it was fucking adorable."

Dameon smiled and nodded, it was then he realized that they managed to talk Twilight into having some food.

About half an hour later Dameon was showing Twilight around again, her stomach extended.

"So what was next?" asked Dameon.

Spike immediately said, "Up next is weather duty."

Somewhere behind him, Dameon heard Twilight say, "I ate too much pie."

Spike continued saying, "There should be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

Twilight looked around and grumbled, "Well she's not doing a very good job is she?" Sure enough the sky had clouds hanging around. Twilight was then hit by a moving blur that sent both the blur and Twilight into a mud puddle.

Dameon smirked as he saw Rainbow stand up and shake the mud off of her. Rainbow Dash then turned around to see what she ran into when she saw Twilight. She laughed a bit before saying, "Sorry, here let me help you." She flew off and grabbed a raincloud. She then jumped on it as rain poured out soaking Twilight. Rainbow looked over the cloud before saying, "Whoops, seems as if I overdid it."

"You think, Rainbow?" asked Dameon.

Rainbow sent a playful glare his way before spinning at high speeds, drying both the puddle and Twilight. Rainbow landed and then saw what she done. She snorted before falling onto the ground laughing, along with Dameon and Spike.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and said, in an annoyed voice, "Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash stood up and said, "The one and only. Why, you heard of me?"

"I heard that you were supposed to clear the skies. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, Yeah, that'll be over in a jiffy." said Rainbow as she lay down on a low cloud. "Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

"Practicing? For what?"

"The Wonderbolts. They're going to preform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my stuff."

Dameon, who managed to stop laughing, started laughing again. The other three there looked at him strangely, and he managed to gasp out, "Inside joke." That, of course, brought more laughter to him.

They just rolled their eyes and Twilight asked, "_The _Wonderbolts? The most talented fliers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them."

Twilight snorted before saying, "They would never accept a pegasus who couldn't even keep the sky clear for a single measly day."

"Hey! I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." stated Rainbow.

Dameon immediately sat up, not wanting to miss this.

Twilight narrowed her eyes before saying, "Prove it."

Dameon started his mental timer along with Zalgo as Rainbow Dash hit the clouds out of existence.

"There, ten seconds flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. Dameon just laughed at their shocked expressions along with Rainbow dash.

Twilight grumbled as Rainbow Dash flew away. "Next is Carousel Boutique." said Spike. "It's the decorations."

"Oh, it's nearby, in fact, it's just across the street." said Dameon.

Inside the Carousel Boutique Dameon heard Spike say "Beautiful." He heard a whisper behind him and he turned to see Pinkie hiding behind a curtain. He walked over and to anybody who wasn't paying attention he seemed to be examining the curtain.

"Dameon, we need some help setting up the party, meet me in the Library." Dameon didn't question it, he just nodded before saying to Twilight and Spike, "Sorry, but I have to go. I have to go to work now. I hope you enjoy you're stay in Ponyville." He quickly walked out. He sighed before rushing towards the library.

When he got there he was immediately put to work by Pinkie, hanging up streamers, helping them make the punch, anything he could do. He saw Luke a few times helping out also. Suddenly a pony shouted, "She's coming!" Luke quickly raced forward and turn out the lights.

They saw the door open then quickly shut, followed by Spike saying, "Huh, rude much?"

Before Twilight could say anything Luke quickly flicked the lights back on followed by everybody there shouting "Surprise!"

Pinkie was by Twilight's side instantaneously, Dameon and Luke couldn't hear her, but they were surprisingly glad that they couldn't. Twilight walked over towards the table and poured herself a drink. She almost drank it when Dameon quickly rushed forwards and snatched it off the table.

"That was close." He said, looking towards Twilight before explaining his actions, "You almost drank hot sauce."

Twilight went upstairs after Pinkie ate a hot sauce covered cupcake.

_ Later that Night _

They all stood at town hall waiting for the princess to come and raise the sun. Dameon and Luke were standing side by side. This world has too much evil in it, and they were going to figure out what was evil. They weren't paying attention to the mayor, they were preparing for a fight.

They heard shocked muttering and realized that the princess didn't appear. They looked where the princess should have been, and saw a blue miasma flowing onto the balcony. It then took the form of a black alicorn wearing blue armor. They both ignored the pony talking, trying to find the quickest way to get up there.

The alicorn, known as Nightmare Moon started to laugh. Luke muttered under his breath, "Screw it!" He slammed his hands into the ground and a massive pillar of ice rose up underneath his feet. He used the momentum and launched himself at Nightmare. He twisted his waist which made his right leg swing over and kick Nightmare in the side of the head.

"**How dare you touch me!**" roared Nightmare. Her horn glowed slightly and a bolt of lightning shot down towards him. Luke raised his hand and _caught _the bolt. He then threw it at Nightmare who dodged it. This provided enough of a distraction for Dameon. He coated his arm with fire and shouted out, "Falcon Punch!" It sent Nightmare into and through the wall.

Dameon saw the panicking crowd and muttered, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Three clones appeared and Dameon said, "Make sure they get out safely."

Luke looked over to Dameon and nodded before saying, "Let's go kick some ass." Then, they both jumped through the hole in the wall the Dameon made.

_Meanwhile_

"Elements, Elements, Elements. How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked herself, looking for a book about the Elements of Harmony.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon's coming? Are you a spy?" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa there Rainbow," Applejack said. "Simmer down. She's not a spy, but she does know what's going on."

"And what was up with Dameon and Luke?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, it seemed as though that Luke and Dameon were friends with these five, so they might know about them.

"I mean did you see them attack Nightmare! Why would they even do that? I thought that they didn't like fighting!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Well then again," Rarity said, "We don't really know much about them. They're both still enigmas for us. Did you see what Luke did? He made a pillar of pure ice!"

"Yeah, Dameon even made clones of himself! They escorted most of the crowd out."

"Now, what's going on?" asked Applejack to Twilight.

Twilight explained everything. They were all silent for a bit before Pinkie Pie said, "Element of Harmony, a reference guide."

"Where did you find this!" exclaimed Twilight, she had been looking everywhere for it.

"It was under E!

Twilight quickly read it and said, "I'm going to the Ancient Castle of the Pony Sisters."

"And where's that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's in the Everfree Forest."

_Meanwhile_

"Damn it! You sure she went this way?" asked Luke as he was hit by a low branch.

"Positive," Came the reply, "I saw that strange miasma move this way. Hell, it even left us a trail to follow!"

Sure enough, it seemed as if some of the miasma was coating the ground in front of them. It first went to a cliff, then a river, and finally a bridge that fell apart after they rushed over it. They continued following until it stopped at a large door. The door was connected to a wall of stone and moss.

"It seems to go into here." said Luke.

"No shit Sherlock." deadpanned Dameon.

They both pushed open the door and walked in. After they got inside the door slammed shut behind them.

"I have a feeling that shit is about to hit the fan." was all Dameon said before there was a bright flash of light and they disappeared from the main hallway.

They appeared somewhere else, but it was still near the castle. They looked around before they saw her. Nightmare Moon stood at the top of some stairs, glaring down at them.

"**Well then,**" came a voice entirely different from Nightmare's, "**What do we have here? Zalgo the king of corruption and Purification the murderer of thousands of demon kind? Working together!? I thought I'd never see the day.**"

Warning bells went off in Zalgo and Purification. They both knew who that voice belonged to. "Luke/Dameon!," They both called out, "This is the a major demon of lust! You must be careful!"

Dameon and Luke both knew that they were in trouble when both Zalgo and Purification were warning them.

Luke quickly summoned his bow and Dameon took out his Ninjato. They were both ready for a fight.

Dameon charged forward, slashing wildly. Nightmare ducked underneath it and slammed her hoof into his stomach sending him flying back. Luke quickly fired an arrow, which was dodged. Dameon stood up shakily, grasping his stomach before charging back in, managing a small cut on a surprised demon.

**"What! You should at least be knocked out!"** roared Nightmare. She charged forwards and impaled her horn on Luke's leg as he tried to jump out of the way. Luke stood up immediately, but instantly regretted it as white hot pain shot through his leg. Dameon covered himself in fire and charged at her, hoping to catch her off guard, but was mistaken as she flapped her wings taking to the air, and making Dameon run into Luke.

They both stood up before Luke muttered shakily, "It's going to be a long night."

_Meanwhile_

Twilight and the others pushed open the large doors, and made their way to the main room.

"Three, four, five. Where's the sixth element?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know, but I've got an idea." said Twilight ass she lay down in the circle of the elements her horn glowing.

"C'mon girls, she needs to work." said Applejack.

**"No! They're so close to getting them!" **roared out Nightmare before vanishing into miasma. Luke and Dameon collapsed on the floor. Both of them had wounds all over their body. Gouges from Nightmare's horn, bruises and broken bones from slamming into walls after Nightmare's hits. Blood poured from many of them.

They managed to get a breather before the miasma came back. The shakily rose to their feet, Dameon with his Ninjato and Luke with his bow. The miasma disappeared, leaving Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle. "Finally decided to show up?" asked Dameon from behind her.

Twilight turned around and almost puked. Luke noticed the expression and said, "Yeah, we look horrible. Now we got to defeat Nightmare."

Luke fired off another arrow, which was dodged and Dameon came up from behind, landing a fiery punch to the back of Nightmare's head. "Twilight. Whatever she brought with you, she doesn't want you to get it. Whatever it is, do what you have to do!" shouted Luke. He charged into the battle and swung his bow like a bat. It connected and sent her flying towards the wall. "Twilight go!"

Twilight raced towards the elements, under her breath she muttered, "Just a spark." Over and over again.

The stones were surrounded in purple. Nightmare quickly teleported in front of Twilight, trying to stop it when Twilight was launched backwards.

**"No, No!" **cried Nightmare Moon as Twilight smirked.

The glow surrounding the stones disappeared. "No! Where's the sixth element!?" cried out Twilight.

Nightmare Moon started to laugh, she rose on her hind legs and stomped down, destroying the stones.

Then Dameon came from behind and hit her hard across the side. "Remember us?" he gasped out.

"We won't go down that easily." Luke said, smirking. "Now I want to try something new." He raised his arms up. The air around them seem to be frozen, then they actually froze into the form of ice needles. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" He threw his arms towards Nightmare and the thousands of needles flew at her. Nightmare quickly flew out of the way, but was surprised when a blow hit her on the top of her head.

"Clones. Rather useful don't you think?" Dameon asked before he slammed down his fists on her head.

"You think you can hurry the fuck up Twilight!" Shouted Luke as he tackled Nightmare into the wall, despite his injuries.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Twilight cried out. It was then that the other five burst through the door and gasped. Twilight followed their line of sight and noticed both the destruction of the room and something strange happening. First, the entire room was in shambles. Holes, scorch marks, even blood stains were across the room. The second thing was that there was a shimmering light floating in the air. That light floated over to Dameon and Luke and wrapped itself around their neck, though they were too busy to notice. From each shining light came a necklace. The one on Luke's neck was a strange half gem, half of it was blue, the other half white that gave off it's own light. The one on Dameon's neck was even stranger. It seemed to cut into thirds. The part on the right was a bright red-orange, on the left side was a strange metallic gray color, and in the middle was pure black, seeming absorbing the light from the room.

Dameon suddenly felt empowered. Before it felt like he went ten rounds with Chuck Norris, now he felt as if he could run around the castle they were in twenty times without breaking a sweat. Luke was also feeling the same way.

Twilight gasped as the Elements of Harmony's shards were floating in the air. It then hit her like a ton of bricks. The spark was.

Luke and Dameon tuned out whatever Twilight would say and threw themselves into the battle with newborn ferocity. Luke slid underneath Nightmare and kicked up sending her flying through the air. Dameon quickly used the shadows around the room to launch himself upwards until he was above Nightmare Moon.

"You know," Dameon started, "You might want to learn how to DODGE!" He slammed his fist into Nightmare's stomach, making her plummet to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud and Dameon crossed his arms and aimed his body to hit Nightmare. He used the shadows on the ceiling to push him down faster. He slammed into Nightmare and immediately rolled away after he hit, and not a moment too soon, as Nightmare slammed her hoof where he was a second before.

**"I will not fail again!"** roared Nightmare, before a rainbow colored blast hit her head on. Meanwhile, both Dameon and Luke hit the ground, their strange energy disappearing.

Zalgo and Purification walked over to them. Purification started, "Another portal is opening."

Zalgo continued, "I feel something familiar about this portal... oh well. It should be somewhere nearby, quickly, before they ask questions."

They stood up shakily and heard the familiar sound of tearing paper as a portal appeared behind them. They looked back at the ponies quickly, and then walked through the portal.

The ponies smiled at the sisterly exchange in front of them, before realizing that they were missing two people. "Where's Luke and Dameon?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Something strange happened then. They all heard the sound of ripping paper and they watched in shock as Luke and Dameon fell out a dark circle.

Dameon stood up before saying, "Zalgo, report."

Luke followed, "Purification, you too."

If possible, they seemed to change within those few moment they didn't see them, but to those two, it was easily past a few dozen years. Their voices seemed emotionless as well. Then, they saw the scars. Dozens of them crossed their bodies. A large ones on their stomachs and smaller ones across their arms.

"Luke? Dameon?" asked Fluttershy, not believing that they were the same Luke and Dameon from before. Their heads snapped towards the her so fast they heard bones breaking.

"F-Fluttershy? What the hell! Zalgo, why are we back here!?" Dameon asked the air around him.

Meanwhile, Zalgo and Purification were trying to figure out the situation. Before they came back here, they remembered getting Luke's and Dameon's necklaces back and then falling through another portal, to here.

Luke looked over at Dameon before saying, with a smirk, so far the only emotion that he shown since Dameon's surprise, "Looks like we have some explaining to do." His voice, though, seemed strained, as if he was not used to talking.

Dameon just groaned before looking at them. "We might as well. Is our house still here?" The Elements nodded in reply. "Then let's go there."

Walking outside Dameon groaned a bit looking at the chasm in front of them. The bridge obviously wouldn't hold them. "Fuck it." muttered Dameon as he thrust his arm outwards. A metal bridge appeared and with a thunk it slammed into the other side of the chasm. "Let's go."

After they got to their copper house Luke sat them all down without a word. They sat across from each other. "Well, let's begin, Shall we?" was all Dameon said before going on to what happened.


	6. Explaining to Ponies

**_Explaining to Ponies_**

"Well, first off, what did you see?" asked Luke.

They explained that they saw them fight Nightmare and then disappear for a few moments, then reappeared. "Well, we've actually been gone for about, what was it? 24 years?" asked Dameon. Luke nodded in reply. "Oh shit, I just realized how old we are."

Now the eight ponies were curious. Dameon and Luke disappeared for a few moments, and it's been 24 years to them. Rarity decided to ask, "And how old are you?"

"It means we're about 40." answered Luke, smirking a bit. "But damn Dameon. We had fun in that world."

"World?" inquired Celestia, ignoring Pinkie's shouting, "We need to throw a party!"

"Ah, yeah, back to the explanation. We both have jobs to help out the universe. Well, mainly to balance it out." Dameon explained, as he had done this before to some of his friends in the last world.

"To balance it?"

"Yeah," Luke cut in, "If a world has too much good, we turn bad to even it out. Too much evil, we turn good to even it out. If it's neutral, we do whatever the fuck we want until the next portal comes. Last world had surprisingly too much good. Oh, you should have seen our faces when we met one of our soon to be friends the first time."

_Flashback_

Dameon stood up as he hit the ground. He looked around quickly, spotted Luke, and continued to look around. They were in another forest. He sent out his senses underground and felt dozens of different kinds of metal. He pulled most of it out, leaving a single story house of assorted metals. Luke stood up shakily, still feeling the wounds of Nightmare's attacks.

He staggered into the house and lay down on the metal couch. Dameon followed shortly. They felt as if something was watching them, waiting for them to do something. Dameon stood up and quietly looked out the window. He barely saw something dart away from the clearing. He also noticed that it was growing darker.

"Come on, go to sleep." said Dameon to Luke. Luke stood up and stumbled over to the metal bed. Dameon took one last look outside, before going towards the other bedroom..

Luke awoke to a noise, then to Zalgo shouting, "I remember this place now!" Luke sat up and was immediately pushed back down. He struggled upwards and saw a white face looking down at him. The person's eyes were ringed in black and their face was cut into a smile. Luke didn't scream, he knew that he must be able to get used to sights like this, plus, he was too tired to care. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm," Came a raspy voice, "Right now, people in your place would be screaming their heads off.

"Yeah, well. I'm tired and annoyed, so what the fuck do you want?" was Luke's reply.

"Then, maybe you should go to sleep." The man said, plunging a knife into Luke stomach.

Luke screamed in pain as the knife gutted him. He pushed the man off of him and shouted, "You son of a bitch! You know how long that will take to heal? Me neither!" He slammed his fist into the side of the man's temple, knocking him out. Luke picked him up and dragged him to Dameon who still hadn't woke up.

Luke threw the man at Dameon. "Wake up, asshat!"

Dameon screamed as the man hit him. "Now ask Zalgo what the hell he was blabbering about while I go back to sleep." Luke said, glaring at Zalgo and Dameon, ignoring Purification when he came in. Luke went back to his room and snoring was soon heard.

"What was he talking about?" asked Dameon groggily.

"I remember this world! I created it!" exclaimed Zalgo.

"Oh, yeah? Well, tell me about it in the morning after I tie this weird guy up." grumbled Dameon as some metal rise out of the floor and attached itself to the man's wrists and legs. He pushed the man into a chair, which then held him down as the metal formed around him. Dameon walked back to bed and fell asleep.

_Flashback End_

"Yep, he tried to kill me." said Luke, smirking. "After that, we became some good friends."

_Flashback_

"What the fuck?" came a raspy voice. The man struggled against the metal wires, only succeeding in causing it to rub painfully against his skin.

"Ah, you finally awake?" asked Dameon.

The man glared at him, and Dameon started to see him in the light. The man had a white face, black eyes, and around the eyes were black rings. His eyes were bloodshot though. Suddenly a snow ball flew through the air and smacked the man in his lower face.

He spat out the snow and looked at Luke, who had another snow ball in his hand. "That was for disturbing my sleep." Luke said, before asking, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jeff." was all the reply before, "You know my friends will be looking for me, right?"

"Yeah, maybe. We'll just give you to them. We don't really need a prisoner."

"Really? You tie me up and you're going to let me go? Why tie me up in the first place?"

"So we know that you won't try to gut me again." said Luke. He pointed at his stomach to show an intestine poking out of his stomach. "Dameon, you need to run to the nearest town and get some food. Here, sell these." Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out something about the size of his thumbnail. He tossed it to Dameon, who caught it and looked at it. It appeared to be a ruby.

Dameon just raised an eyebrow before asking, "And where did you get this?"

"Where do you think?" was his reply.

Dameon nodded before walking out the door, and followed a small path.

"So... When do you think you're friends are coming?" asked Luke to Jeff.

Jeff just glared at him. "No please, stop talking, we haven't got all day." Luke said in reply to the silence.

Luke sighed before muttering, "It's going to be a while."

Meanwhile, Dameon was trying to shake the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and saw countless trees around him in the morning fog. He shrugged before continuing on, into the town. He found the nearest jeweler and sold the small gem. He then used the money he got to buy food and some clothes. By the time he was done, it was near noon. He walked back down the path, the leftover money in his pocket. As he came to the house, he heard the sound of something crashing to the floor, along with the thump of a body hitting metal.

He dropped the bags and ran inside, just in time to see Luke being bit into by a dog with red and black fur. "Ah! You son of a bitch!" Luke kicked his leg out and knocked the dog off of him. He then reached behind him just in time for him to grab a knife that was plunging towards him. He threw the person that was wielding the knife into the wall. The person that tried to stab him turned out to look like a teenager, wearing a dark blue mask. Then, from seemingly nowhere a little girl appeared and stabbed Dameon in the neck. Dameon sprawled to the floor, which turned into a roll. Dameon rolled until he was next to Luke. Then, the shadows in the corner of the room melted away, revealing a tall man in a suit. His face was white, and tentacles were sprouting from his back. The tentacles whipped forward, smacking them both into the room another room.

"Where's Jeff?" asked the little girl that stabbed Dameon.

"Ah, so you were his friends that he was talking about?" gasped out Luke.

A harsh static sound assaulted their ears, strangely their brains managed to process it into words. "What did you do to him?" the static asked.

"We did nothing to him! The only thing we did was tie him up and knocked him out when he failed in kill my friend here." replied Dameon.

"Here, I'll even show you where he is. As I said to him, we don't want a prisoner." said Luke, staggering to his feet. When he got to the door he saw the dog that bit him. He raised an eyebrow. The dog was red and black, but it had an almost human smile on him. "You look weird." was all Luke said as he walked past the dog.

The dog growled at him, "You're the one who's weird!"

"Oh yeah? How so?" asked Luke looking back at the dog.

"Where's Jeff at!" shouted the little girl.

"Fine, follow me, and weird dog," Luke said looking at the dog, "Don't even think about biting me again." He lead them to the basement where Jeff was still tied up.

"Yo wassup?" asked Dameon.

"The ceiling." deadpanned Jeff.

"Har de har har funny guy." muttered Dameon. He waved his hand slightly and the metal bonds fell away. Jeff immediately stood up and walked towards the door, before stopping.

Jeff turned and asked, "Where is my knife?"

Luke replied, "In the knife drawer. With all the other stuff I got off you. I'll show ya."

They all went back upstairs, and after giving Jeff back his knife and a few other things, (wallet, keys, etc) all of the creature who attacked them left.

"Did we seriously let them go? Without any repercussions about them attacking us?" asked Dameon.

"Nope," Luke said popping the P, "we're going to go prank them."

**End Flashback**

"I thought you said you became good friends!" Twilight pointed out.

"We did, it was after the prank war that ensued after the first prank. Now if you don't mind. I am going to check the house." stated Luke, standing from his seat. The first place he checked was the fridge. He stood to the side and pulled on the handle. As soon as the door was opened, a water balloon shot out and splashed against the wall, covering it in a weird red goo.

Luke walked up to it, put his finger out and scooped some of it off, he then licked it off his finger. Rarity shouted, "Why did you just lick paint?!"

Luke just looked at her and stated, "That isn't paint." He looked back at the goo and sighed, before raising his hand and froze the goo in place, he then used his draconic claws to break off the ice, then went to check the other rooms.

"Yeah, you guys might want to leave." said Dameon, "It's gonna take a while to get the house unpranked." He was going to say more, but Luke gave a loud laugh and shouted, "Hey Dameon, there are actual skeletons in the closet, where the hell did they get these?"

Dameon rolled his eyes and said, "We'll introduce you to them later." and with that, Dameon ran off to help Luke.

It took them much longer than they expected to clean up all the pranks the others left them. It took four day to clean it all, some of the pranks they fell for. A stink bomb in the sink, a firecracker underneath the bed (That one was recent) and multiple others. After getting it all cleaned up they remembered what they actually had to do. Dameon scrawled down a quick letter and gave it to Luke as he continued his job at Sweet Apple Acres, though he noticed that Applejack was getting tired earlier than he did, though he just shrugged it off.

After work he ran towards Ponyville and headed towards the library. He knocked before Spike let him in. He went in to talk to Twilight, handed her the message, explicitly telling her not to read it, and left.

Twilight, though, couldn't keep the suspense that Luke left. She opened the scroll slowly and started to read what it said.

**Dear Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna, whoever this gets to.**

**Princess, we are sending you this letter for one reason, we are looking for someone with a mark on their dominant hoof/hand/talon/whatever. If you know anybody with a mark such as a wilting crop, or a castle in ruins, message us immediately. For now, we shall conduct our own search. If we feel you are withholding any information, or are keeping said person/pony/griffon/dragon as prisoner we shall personally come to take him/her away to continue on. We hope this gets to you, as we do not want any misunderstandings of why we might be storming your castle.**

**Sincerely,**

**Luke Cornell and Dameon Schneider**

Twilight gulped slightly, and copied down the letter, before giving the original to Spike to send.

Luke and Dameon quickly packed the items they would need and left the metal house, with a destination in mind. Someplace where they could get information easily without questions being asked. They headed out for Manehatten.


	7. Manehatten, Baltimare, and Clues

**_Manehatten, Baltimare and Clues_**

Dameon scowled as he sliced into another bandit with his ninjato. You would think that after two days of nonstop attack that they would learn. Meanwhile Luke was in the background taking potshots at bandits that got too close to Dameon. At least, before a bandit ran through his back with his sword.

The bandit smirked through the sword pommel that was in it's mouth, waiting for Luke to slide of his blade. Instead, he was very surprised when Luke spun around and landed a spinning kick to the side of the pony's head. Luke reached behind himself and pulled the sword out of his spine, before slashing horizontally, cutting of a unicorn's head, before slamming his leg backwards into the next bandit that rushed at him.

As Dameon ran his ninjato into the last bandit's throat, Luke started to get to work on the bodies. He quickly sawed off the unicorns' horn. A few weeks of traveling towards Manehatten, they both learned that there was a black market, who would give a lot of money for unicorn horns. It was, strange, to say the least. You see, unicorn horns were connected straight to the skull, and had a thin cord of muscle that led to the brain, which could cause a unicorn to use magic. Both Dameon and Luke learned that the hard way when they first done that. Cutting the strange piece of meat off the end of the unicorn horn they first cut off when bandits came after them.

When Luke was finished, Dameon opened, what he dubbed a 'pocket dimension', and placed the horns into it. A pocket dimension was a small dimension used to store multiple items, and it continues to grow with each item put into it, and shrinks when an item is taken out. Then, they continued along the path, Manehatten in sight.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville**

Almost everybody was in a panic, for the past five weeks there had been no word of Luke and Dameon being anywhere, even after they stopped the prejudice against Zecora not even two days ago, she couldn't tell them either.

However, the only one who wasn't panicking was a single unicorn. She was Twilight Sparkle, and she wasn't panicking, no instead she was worried. Worried about what might happen. She looked at the letter she copied down before sighing, she went to everybody's place and invited them over to the library.

"Twilight, what's this all about? We need to be looking for Luke and Dameon!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"This has to do with Luke and Dameon," Twilight stated as she lifted the letter and read it aloud to them all.

"So wait, they're going to look for someone? Then why didn't they start here? Or better yet, why are they threatening the princess?!" shouted Rarity.

"I don't know, but it must be someone important. As for the marking, I searched the entire library for any mention of the mark, but none appears. Maybe someplace else has it and that's why they left? I don't know!" yelled Twilight, both angry and sad at losing a friend.

**Meanwhile at Manehatten**

After a fit of sneezing they finally managed to get to a large library. They looked at it and nodded at each other, before walking up the steps and into the library. As they entered, they immediately ignored the librarian and strode forwards.

They got to a reference section and looked around for anything that could point them to clues on the marks. Finally, they found a book that had a section pointed to something titled 'The Old King'

They looked through the library until they finally found it. A reference they read that before the two princesses ruled their kingdom, there was an old ruler, who, as the book stated, just wanted to, 'brighten up the place' though it never said anything about the past ruler's description. Still though, the book could be useful as well as a few others that they saw earlier, they calmly grabbed a them.

"Prepare fo plan alpha." stated Luke as they walked towards the door, before the librarian attempted to stop them.

"I'm sorry sirs, but I cannot allow you to leave with those books." she stated, smiling nervously.

Luke looked at her, before stating, "Plan Alpha is a go." His body was enveloped with light temporarily blinding everyone that was near them. Meanwhile Dameon ducked into a corner, put his two pointer fingers into a cross and muttered, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Dozens of clones appeared, half of them staying the same, half of them morphing into Luke's color of scales and height, making easily 20 copies of them throughout the library.

Finally Luke's light died down, and when everybody looked, they gasped as they saw multiple Lukes and Dameons all of them holding the same books in their arms. They all gave devious smirks before shouting all at once, along with the originals, "Scatter!"

Needless to say, there was chaos. Guards tried to find the originals, but most of what they got were clones, but, since the clones were extensions of Dameon, each one knew what to do if they were close to getting caught. They would each pull shadows in, hiding them from sight, and do the Jutsu over again, making more and more copies until the originals finally got away. At which, all clones dissipated into clouds of smoke.

**Meanwhile in Canterlot**

Celestia was in her room, rubbing her temples, trying to fight back a headache. After the letter from Luke and Dameon. Multiple bandit groups went missing, when it was investigated, the unicorn's horns were cut off of them, along with the rest of the bandits dead. At first it seemed like a blessing, until the nobles started to ask questions.

At first it didn't seem like much, just random questions that tried to slip her up, but then it got progressively worse. Now they were actively trying to get answers, answers she couldn't give, since she herself didn't know either.

Then, earlier today, there were reports of multiple dragons that looked the same, running around town after they stolen some books, then, after a few hours of the chase, they all vanished into a puff of smoke, gone.

"Tia, what's wrong?" came a voice from behind her, Celestia jumped and turned around facing her sister Luna, before she flopped onto her bed.

"I don't know Luna," Celestia answered, "It's just after Twilight sent that letter for Luke and Dameon, everything is going worse."

"What letter, Tia?" asked Luna.

Celestia inwardly cursed herself out, before sighing and stated, "Here, read for yourself." She levitated the letter to Luna and waited for her to finish.

"Tia, you don't think they will try to free-" Was all Luna managed to say before Celestia cut her off.

"No, I don't think they will, at least, so long as we don't tell them." stated Celestia.

"But did you even read what it-" started Luna before Celestia interrupted.

"Yes I did read the letter, and I don't think they have enough manpower to attack the castle. No matter what they do, this is an empty threat." Celestia said harshly.

"Whatever you say, Tia," Luna said sadly at not being taken seriously.

**3 Weeks Later**

Dameon scowled heavily. They just got to Baltimare and was immediately arrested by the guards, one of them stating that they looked like the two wanted criminals that Princess Luna personally handed out to the major cities.

Luke and Dameon were having the same thoughts, 'That bitch! After we fucking saved her soul from eternal damnation she repays us by making us wanted criminals!' Demons were known for condemning their host souls to eternal damnation, never to allow the host soul to return for rebirth. They both sat down in the cell and started to contemplate a way out without alerting the guards. Finally, Dameon realized that the bars were made of metal.

Muttering after slapping his face, he waited until their weren't any guards around that he reached for the bars and gripped them. He focused and pulled them apart, his metal powers softening them until they had the same flexibility as rubber.

They both stepped through the hole, let all of the other prisoners out, mainly to cause hell if any of them escaped to outside the city and a small part to get revenge on the Princess. Together they all walked out, and, with the prisoners running one way, Luke and Dameon the other, they raced away.

Luke and Dameon rushed to the library, quickly searched, taking a few interesting books, along with the book they were looking for, and bolted out of the place, all the guards occupied with other escaping prisoners they went out and escaped without any resistance.

**In Canterlot**

Celestia sighed heavily in her quarters as new report came in of Luke and Dameon being apprehended. She walked towards the door, getting ready to get into a carriage to Baltimare, when another letter came in. She opened it up, eyes widening with each line. She slumped on the bed. Before calling a guard to fetch Luna.

As soon as Luna came in, Celestia inquired, "Why did you, Luna, send every major city after Luke and Dameon?"

"They are a threat!" exclaimed Luna, "They are threatening us and literally telling us that they are going to free the most protected prisoner on the planet! Everypony knows what would happen if they succeed!"

**During conversation**

"I still say it represents abstractness." grumbled Sweetie Belle.

"What are you, a dictionary?" asked Scootaloo.

**One week later,** **Ten Miles outside Canterlot**

Both Luke and Dameon shivered ever so slightly as a breeze blew from the direction of Canterlot.

"He's back in action." was all Dameon stated as they quickly picked up the pace towards Canterlot.


	8. Mission Accomplished

**_Mission Accomplished_**

As both Luke and Dameon rushed towards Canterlot, Celestia sent a message to Twilight in a panic. Detailing that a creature was escaping, but not telling exact what it was.

Finally, as the Elements of Harmony were in the castle, Luke and Dameon were in front of the front gate. They scowled at the guards that were there before Luke formed a ball of pure energy in his hand, and pushed his arm forwards. The energy ball went flying and, as soon as it connected to the gate, blew the giant gate open and they both rushed through it.

Everybody stumbled as an explosion rocked the castle. "What was that?" asked Twilight, panicking at the thought that the creature somehow managed penetrated into the castle.

"I, have no idea." stated Celestia calmly, she quickened her pace, though, to quickly get to the room where she locked up the Elements of Harmony.

Both Luke and Dameon raced towards the castle, before being blasted by magic into a building. They both rolled out of the rubble and glared up at the sky. Luna, princess of the night, flew there, sending a withering glare towards them, the sunlight sending an imposing shadow onto them.

"We don't have time for this!" roared Dameon. He waved his hand slightly before saying, "Distract her, but don't kill her."

They slowly got up and ran towards the castle. Luna was about to follow, but she felt something holding her back. She looked down and saw a tall pony, very thin, holding her down with a strange appendage. It's cutie mark was a circle with an 'X' through it.

She was about to blast it with magic, when the appendage coiled and slammed her into a building. She groaned as she stood back up, before she heard a static haze assault her ears. She raised her hooves to her ears and blasted a wave of magic after the strange pony. The pony slammed backwards into the building, before dissolving and appearing in front of her, swinging the multiple appendages from it's back slamming her into another building, grabbing her, pulling her, smacking her randomly, a flurry of limbs. She was smacked into another building, she stood up shakily, and made a concentrated blast of her magic and pushed it out into a humongous wave of pure energy. The pony stood there, before fading just as it came near it, and reappeared in front of Luna. Energy spent, she had not time to move as the appendages wrapped around her, and with a quick push to her temple, knocked her unconsciousness.

Luke and Dameon got into the castle just as Discord finished his riddle. Discord started to teleport, but a split second before he could, Dameon shouted out, "Cousin!"

Discord barely managed to look back at the new entrants, before the teleportation took effect. "Damnit," Luke shouted annoyed, "We missed him." Before looking at the ponies there.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked at them before racing towards them, intent on hugging them to death. Before they could get close enough, a pillar of ice rose out of the ground to stop the racing ponies.

"Damn, can't exactly have you ruining a family reunion now can we?" snarled Dameon.

Both of them raised their hands before calling out, "Miss, Scientist, Pinkemena, Jeffrey, Torturer, and Boss. Distract them all!"

The air around them shimmered before six forms dropped out of the air, onto the floor. The first one to stand up quickly brushed itself off, before stating, "Now Luke, Dameon, darlings, you know better than to call me when you don't need help."

The dust cleared around the first form and showed another Rarity, though this one had a scar across her face. "Oh, what's this?" came the second form's voice.

At least, before a purple blur appeared and slammed, accidentally of course, into Twilight.

"Ha ha ha! Another me, imagine all the experiments we could do!" said another Twilight this one having multiple cuts over her cutie mark.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Dameon, at least allow me to grind one of them up!" said the third form another Pinkie, though her hair was straight, and seemed to have lost all color to her. Add to the fact that she was hanging off of Dameon added to the strangeness.

"No! Pinkemena, what happened to the other bodies I gave you?" asked Dameon, thoroughly annoyed.

"They were already dead!" said an indignant Pinkemena.

"Yeah, you already made them go to sleep, that's my job!" came the fourth form. The dust cleared around it, and a pony stumbled forward, knife in it's mouth. A smile was cut into it's face and it's eyes were ringed in black it's cutie mark was a knife covered in blood.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like the old gang is back together!" came the fifth form.

The dust settled, and there was another Fluttershy, she rolled her neck back giving it a loud crack. "At least now we can at least figure out who's the strongest!"

Finally the last form rose and took into the air. Another Rainbow Dash flew next to Dameon and Luke. "You called?"

"Yes. You see those others over there?" asked Luke pointing over to the group of seven ponies looking in what seemed to be awe.

"Yeah, so? We were weaklings back then." stated the copy of Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, but they have a princess with them. You're job is to distract, not kill!" came Dameon's order. "We'll be at a little... family reunion. Also, if you manage to knock all of them out before our family reunion is done," started Dameon, "You may cause hell. Oh, wait, I forgot to add a little help."

Dameon started to mutter and a flash of light appeared, and a form fell, "Oh ho ho? What's this? Finally being called in? Oh, must really want to win this." came the seventh voice. There, standing in her full grace, was Nightmare Moon, glaring down at the seven.

"As Dameon said before," started Luke, "Don't kill, knock them out, then you can have your fun with the city."

The seven around them smile a cruel and evil smile. They all turned towards the seven ponies there, and charged.

Luke and Dameon ducked out of the room, rushing as fast as they could towards where they felt the teleportation magic go towards, ignoring the black spots dancing in front of them.

Nightmare Moon started off the attack, sending a large wave of energy scattering the assorted ponies. The copy of Rainbow Dash took to the air, tackling the real Rainbow Dash out of the air and slamming her to the ground. Jeff rushed at Applejack, slashing wildly with his knife. The copy of Fluttershy just raised an eyebrow before saying, "Boo." causing the real Fluttershy to faint. The copy of Rarity just scoffed slightly, before levitating a knife out of her saddlebags and slashing after the real Rarity. Pinkemena smiled down at Pinkie before they both disappeared from sight, a few seconds later, confetti and organs were flying. Both Pinkie and Pinkemena has cannons, Pinkemena's shooting organs, while Pinkie was firing confetti. Finally a magical duel was being waged between both Twilights.

"Please, I am your equal in every way and then some!" cried out Prof Twilight, smiling insanely before sending a ghostly image of a knife flying towards Twilight. She ducked under it and watched as it embedded itself deep into the opposite wall. (From now on, I dub the copy of Twilight, Prof. Twilight. Along with the copies of each pony, their names that Dameon and Luke called out.)

Nightmare Moon and Torturer were busy fighting Celestia. The waves of magic from Nightmare, and the sudden attacks from the pink haired pony kept her on edge.

Luke and Dameon were gasping for air. The seven summonings took a lot of energy out of them, they were pushing themselves to the limit with just the four of them, they divided the rest of their power to summon the last four, barely leaving them conscious, but they had to get to Discord, their cousin.

They both remembered when Zalgo and Purification came back from a their 'trip'. They had orders to tell Dameon and Luke to find two more people, their cousins, scattered through different worlds. When asked about their multiple cousins they had said that some were born from their uncle, others by another uncle. The only way to find them, is the strange birth mark on each of their dominant hand. The crumbling castle and wilting crop. Luke and Dameon had similar birth marks, on Dameon's left hand was what appeared to be an 'x' in each of the four areas on the outside of the x there was an arrow, a sword, a cannon, and a map. On Luke's right hand was a scythe that was swinging towards a blob, but, strangely, they had disappeared when they had, 'died'.

So it seemed as if they had two jobs so far, to balance worlds, and to find their cousins. They continued to push their body to the limits as they ran towards a large hedge maze.

Nightmare, Jeff, Boss, Prof Twilight, Miss, Torturer, and Pinkemena stood over the seven unconscious bodies. "Well," Jeff rasped out, "Looks like we got some free time." They all turned towards the exit, and raced out into the city. Screaming and shouting soon followed.

"Oh, this is the most fun I've had in a while now!" Pinkemena shouted sending a scalpel towards a guard in golden armor.

"Of course it is, this is the most time we've been allowed out to cause this chaos." rasped Jeff, slashing at a guard's face, before dropping the knife in his mouth, bit into the guards spear, and turned to slam the point into the guard's ribs.

Finally, they appeared in front of the maze. Despite their, death, their bodies became used to the act of breathing, and was still a requirement. If they didn't breathe, it was as if they were actually holding their breath for a long period of time, but not running out of air. That didn't stop them gasping for air though. They both collapsed at the entrance.

"Note to selves," Dameon gasped out, "Never summon more than six of our friends unless in a dire situation."

"True that." was all Luke grunted, "I'm still wondering what happened to Slendy, though."

**Meanwhile in a cafe amongst the chaos of Canterlot**

An Eldrich Abomination sneezed, despite lacking a nose. He looked around the cafe through his disguise as an unimportant customer before going back to sipping his tea in his hoof. Outside in an alley among the garbage Princess Luna groaned.

**Back at the Maze**

"Got caught up with something? I don't know. Anyways, back to business," stated Dameon standing up, along with Luke and went inside the maze. They immediately got lost.

"Fuck this!" Luke exclaimed, "We do this either the Yogscast's way, or my way."

Dameon thought for a moment, then said, "Yogscast's way." He then walked along the hedge on the left side and just kept walking, any turn left they followed.

After an hour of that, Dameon just roared, shouting "Your way!", raised his hand, and sent a blast of fire forwards, tearing a gigantic hole through the maze. "Oh, shit! Warn me next time," screamed Luke as another blast through the maze.

**Canterlot Castle**

Twilight was the first to awaken. At first the world was all one large white blur, then slowly focused in. She saw the knife slashes on the wall, small craters, and shattered windows, glass littering through the hall. She stood up shakily, and walked towards her friends, attempting a spell to wake them up. As soon as they were all awoken, Twilight told them that she solved the riddle before Discord had disappeared before Luke and Dameon came. After that, they ran quickly towards the maze. When they got there, they saw the carnage and burning maze.

They quickly ran through, or flew through, the multiple fiery holes in the hedge walls. Finally they got to the middle and managed to overhear Luke and Dameon's conversation with Discord.

"So," Discord started, "You're saying that we're some kind of, sons or daughters of an ancient deity?"

They couldn't see, but Luke nodded, "Yeah. So the question is, will you join us?"

"I don't think I will."

"Then you will be imprisoned again. We will ask you this again later, we'll see what you have to say then." stated Luke icily. They walked towards one of the non burned hedges and disappeared. It was then that the Elements decided to come in.

Discord noticed them quickly, cursed, and disappeared as well. "Gah, so close, if only they talked for a little bit longer!" groaned Twilight. She frowned suddenly, "Wait, maybe.." she trailed off, before continuing, "I think I got the riddle wrong."

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash, thinking she heard wrong.

"I said, I think I got the riddle wrong. Maybe, it meant where all of this started." she said motioning around her, "and when we first started to get the Elements. If that was the case, then we first learned about the Elements at the library in Ponyville."

"So what? Straight to Ponyville?"

"I guess."

**Ponyville**

"So, now we wait." muttered Dameon. They were both hiding out in one of the upside down houses that Discord had decided to have fun with.

**Two Hours Later**

Dameon slammed his fist into an already growing hole in the wall of the house. "This is taking for-ee-e-ever!" he whined.

"Shut up." moaned Luke, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples to stop the dull throb that started in his head ten minutes ago.

Suddenly, Luke's eyes shot open, "They're here!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fina-fucking-ly." groaned Dameon, before kicking open the door to the house just in time to watch, a rainbow beam fire at Discord. "Hup-hup!" Dameon grunted as he placed his cupped his hands together. Luke raced forwards, using Dameon's hands as a springboard, and launched himself into the air, cackling. He got into the path of the rainbow just as it was about to hit the draconequus, Luke sprang a shield that bounced the rainbow away and off into the sky.

"Now Discord," Luke said plainly, "What is your choice now that you had more time to think it over?"

Discord was humiliated. He had just escaped from a stone prison, when these two, creatures (He wouldn't call them dragons, since they most definitely did not act like dragons.) made a deal with him. After listening to the deal, and thoroughly rejecting it, he realized that he didn't have enough time to do as he planned. He couldn't separate the Element Bearers and couldn't switch their personalities. Basically those two creatures had ruined his plan!

"Fine, fine!" Discord snapped, "I'll take your stupid deal!" He stuck out his right paw, the one with the castle ruins birthmark, and shook hands with Luke.

"Excellent!" roared Luke as Luke, Dameon, and Discord was enveloped in light.

They found themselves in a white room. Luke and Dameon in their halfling form, the flaming skull and blue skin version of them. "Oh, so that's what happens when they accept." muttered Dameon.

Suddenly the old man had appeared. "Ah, so you managed to get one of your cousins on your side." He started before being interrupted by Discord.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I am a friend of your father." The old man stated in a monotonous voice, before continuing, "Now that you have accepted the deal, you have been granted two powers along with your chaos magic. You will have control of the earth and wood."

"Wood? What kind of element is that?" asked a rather confused Dameon.

"It will be for later use." the old man droned. "For now, I shall guide the next portal to where your last cousin you need is."

"Wait, what about Discord's weapon? You gave each of us one." chimed in Luke, "Well you actually gave me more practice with my ice powers, but I managed to make a bow of light."

"Of course."

Discord was at a loss now. Apparently this man was a friend of his father, a creature he hadn't seen at all. (For what other thing would fall in love with a draconequus?) Suddenly in front of him was a table that had multiple weapons. With the three watching him, he thought that it would be rude to not take a weapon. The weapon the immediately caught his eye was a sword that was around, 4 feet long. The hilt only 9 inches long. The long blade gleamed slightly as Discord picked it up, mesmerized. The table disappeared from Discord and appeared in front of Dameon and Luke, who were both pleasantly surprised that they would choose a weapon from this table.

Dameon didn't waste any time, he picked up a strange sword, a chain sword. "Cool." was all Dameon said as he swung it, the sword acting like a whip. It suddenly came into contact with the table. The corner that was hit set fire immediately.

Dameon eyes widened at the fire, before the old man put it out. "Please refrain from allowing it to come into contact with anything flammable."

Luke looked around the table before his eyes settled on a scythe with another hook at the end. He picked it up, griping it by the middle and slightly above the end, before swinging it 180 degrees. He noticed something near the beginning of the lower blade, a button by the looks of it. He pressed it out of curiosity. The top of the scythe fell slightly, a chain connecting it to the staff, before the rest staff to broke into segments of chains. He was now holding a Kusarigama or a chain scythe. He started to swing one end, then the other. He smirked his appreciation.

"That is all for now." the old man stated, "The portal is opening. I will try my best to adjust your course so you go to the right world."

All three of them looked at the old man, taking their eyes away from their new weapons... just as the portal opened. After it sucked Luke and Dameon in, Discord finally realized what was happening and shouted, "What the hell have you bastards gotten me into!" before he too was swallowed by the portal.

When they were all gone, the whiteness of the room faded, and in its place was clouds. The old man seemed to change form. While before he seemed to be made of the multiple stars across the night sky, he changed to a tanned man, about in his 30s, brown hair, and a long beard that went to his chest. Around him he saw dozens of people wearing white robes. "Well? What are you all waiting for, go back to your jobs." the old man finally said.

With a chorus of 'Yes, my lord!' all of the people flew off, as snow white wings were on their backs. The old man sighed before a golden throne appeared beneath him. He sat down and a mirror appeared to his left side. He watched as Luke, Dameon, and Discord traveled through the portal. He forced his eyes away from the mirror to look over his kingdom. The pearl gates and the fissure. He saw a dozen angels, for that was what the winged people were, checking lists as people, normal humans, lined up. Some going past the gates, others walking towards the fissure, being pushed into it by creatures with horrid red skin.

The old man sighed again before muttering to himself, "I need more angels to look over the gates.


End file.
